U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,493 relates to a holder for dispensing stretch film from a roll comprising a cylindrical body and an arbor rotatably supported on the body. A flexible grip having internal ribs covers the body and the arbor, so that one can by applying finger pressure to the grip brake rotation of the arbor and thus control film tension. The patent teaches that the holder comprises a handle which includes a substantially cylindrical body and a shaft extending from one end of the body. An arbor is journaled on the shaft. Means on the arbor engage the film roll, thereby constraining the roll and the arbor to rotate together on the shaft. A collar is on the arbor adjacent the handle body. One holding the handle body may create a braking torque on the roll by applying radial pressure to the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,517 relates to a dispenser for a stretch wrap film with cylindrical bearings. The dispenser has a spindle at the end which forms a hub which attaches to the core of the film roll and rotates with the roll as the film is unwound. The spindle extends coaxially from the core of the film roll and is partially surrounded by a flexible hand grip. Bearings are coaxially mounted on the spindle and interposed beneath part of the hand grip so that the spindle may rotate freely with respect to the hand grip. Part of the hand grip engages the spindle without interposition of bearings. The dispenser requires a first sleeve bearing mounted coaxially on the shaft adjacent the hub, a break drum mounted coaxially on the shaft adjacent the first sleeve bearing, a second sleeve bearing mounted on the shaft adjacent the other end of the brake drum and a single flexible hand grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,020 relates to a portable chuck for dispensing under tension roll of wrapping material. The portable chuck includes an expandable spindle insertable within one end of the tubular core, and a handle for selectively expanding the spindle to create a braking force. The chuck is formed from first and second chuck pieces, each of which includes a spindle portion, collar and handle portion. A fulcrum means is disposed between the first and second chuck pieces above the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,348 relates to a dispenser for stretch film having a manual braking mechanism. First and second side members are adjacent to each side of a roll wrapping material. Each of these side members has a bearing member disposed thereon for supporting the core. At least one of the bearing members is insertable into the core and has an expandable bearing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,395 relates to an apparatus and method for dispensing plastic stretch film wherein a hollow core supply roll of stretch film is dispensed in a controlled manner utilizing a brake means mounted within the core. This urges by its own resiliency against the inside surface of the core while permitting frictionally retarded axially rotation of the core about the brake and having handles connected to the brake means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,211 relates to a dispenser for applying plastic packaging film under tension about an object of large volume. The dispenser comprises a base with a handle and a roll support structure at opposite ends. The roll support structure comprises a tube that is adjustable relative to the base. There is provided a means to secure the tube in a selected position, together with a tension applying means in connection with a hand grip attached to the upper end of the roll support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,725 relates to a stretch wrap packaging machine which has a support frame and a rotatable frame rotatably mounted on the support frame. A dispenser is mounted on the rotatable frame to follow an orbital path. The dispenser has a web tensioning system. At least one actuation ring is mounted on the support frame. An activator moves the actuation ring to cooperate with the tensioning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,049 relates to a method and apparatus for stretch wrapping a load. A leading end of packaging materials is placed in a retainer to hold the leading end of the packaging material. Packaging material is dispensed from a packaging material dispenser, and relative rotation is provided between the dispenser and a load to wrap packaging material around the load. The packaging material is automatically released from the retainer in response to force applied by packaging material wrapped around the load or other unpowered actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,513 relates to a dispenser for wrapping a roll of plastic stretch film under tension about an object. The dispenser has a reel assembly provided with an adjustable drag arrangement to set and adjust the tension on the film during the wrapping operation by the manipulation of a hand grip. Two hand grips are connected to and arranged relative to the reel assembly for the balance support thereof during wrapping. One hand grip is operatively associated with one of a pair of rotary end supports for the roll of film in such a way that movement of the one hand grip changes the drag on the roll and thereby the tension on the film during the wrapping thereof.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 317,394 and 382,429 relate to hand held dispensers for stretch wrap film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,081 relates to an apparatus for the manual application of plastic stretch films to materials. The apparatus consists of an extended core for the supply of plastic stretch film and a pair of tubular like grip means for the extended core. The grip means serve as a manual control means for paying out the plastic stretch film and as a manual means for applying tension on the film. This patent requires a pair of flexible hand grips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,392 relates to an apparatus for the application of plastic stretch films. The apparatus consists of a pair of insertable adaptors for the ends of a cylindrical core which hold a supply of plastic stretch film and a pair of tubular like grip means for the insertable adapters. This patent requires a pair of insertable adapters and a pair of flexible hand grips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,037 relates to a stretch wrap film dispenser wherein the stretch wrap film is wound on a core which is longer than the roll of film to extend out of both ends. A rotatable handle is mounted on the core outboard of the film. Relative break nib between the handle and core is adjusted by a screw thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,717 relates to a stretch wrap film dispenser with single digit tension control. A break ring under at least one index finger can be clamped by that finger under the spindle to apply breaking.